my girl
by thegirlwiththeknifes
Summary: Damon and Stefan's little sister,Callie Salvatore is back in town trying to run from Klaus because she knows evil himself never forgets,better summary inside! :   xoxo
1. Chapter 1

Callie Salvatore, sister of Damon and Stefan, daughter of Giuseppe. And this is her story as she remembers when she turned into a vampire under the watch of Klaus. She also is running from Klaus herself, but when the bully get meaner, who's better to go to then your big brothers! (Flashbacks and present day included! Review please! X )

Present day

Callie walked into the town square of mystic falls, it was buzzing with emotions, as humans laughed and danced about in the sun shine while other complained about the heat, but she walked straight into the centre of the square and gazed at the sun and smiled in bracing it will glee, she then looked down to her left hand and looked at her lapis lazuli ring, it gave a great dark blue against the sun, she smiled closing her eyes and sighing.

"I'm home" she whispered gently

_1857_

"Damon, stop" Callie giggled loudly as he hovered her over the small lake that was attached to their estate, the girl squealed as he lowered her, she tried to get out of his firm grip, but he had her good, he dress was flat and summer style so she didn't mind getting the bottom wet, but not like this,

"Never!" Damon chuckled dropping his younger sister into the warm lake, he let her go, which made her scream wildly holding Damon's arm and dragging him with her, they laughed franticly until a serving came over to them.

"Excuse me Miss Callie, Sir Damon. But your father is waiting on you for supper" said the plump lady who had dis-liked Callie for many reasons she found unknown.

"Supper? So early?" Callie said walking out of the water with Damon walking behind her as water emerged from his white shirt and dark brown breaches.

"It's half five Miss Callie, it is supper time." The servant said before turning away to do chores, Callie picked up her dress and turned to Damon,

"And how do we explain this to the grump?" she said curtsying towards him with a cheeky smile.

"Say you were… hot! Or you fell in" Damon said bowing to his sister, she smiled and ran towards the house, "and you" she yelled before Damon caught her,

"I came to rescue you" he said as they walked into the house slowly making a way for their bedrooms.

"Damon! Callie, down know" they heard their father yell angrily.

"Yes father, but first I must be excused" callie said trying to make it up stairs faster, Damon chuckled at his little sister, 'where would I be without her?' he asked himself, before pausing, Stefan would have all the attention, like always and would be even more spoilt.

Callie made it down the stairs in a cream sundress while Damon wore a new shirt and breaches, they walked silently into the room, hiding their smiles. Callie as always sat across from Damon and beside Stefan as their father sat at the top of the table. He looked at both of them while Stefan stayed quite.

"Why are you late?" he said angrily looking at Damon, Damon smiled and opened his mouth before Callie took over.

"Well father, supper I believe is early, for a reason I suppose" Callie said before sipping the water. Giuseppe smiled, he could never be angry at Callie, she was the beautiful daughter he always dreamed of, big blue eyes, deeper than the ocean. Brown hair like Stefan, but a shade darker while she held loses curled hair like Damon's. But most of all she had her mother's face, carved by angles her taught.

"Why yes, well done Callie, you noticed its ten minutes early, I have an announcement. A man is coming to buy Mezzanotte, that danm thing is finale be gone" he said smiling, Damon and Callie stopped moving and looked to Stefan, whose face was falling into sadness.

"Mezzanotte? You are selling her?" he said disappointedly, Callie looked towards Damon who looked at her.

"Why yes, she is not loved by me anymore" he said drinking into his whiskey.

"But I do ride her father, better than any horse. I can look after her myself" Stefan said sadly, Callie sighed and rolled her eyes, Stefan didn't need to beg, she knew her father will give the horse to him.

"You want the horse?" he said straight forwardly.

"Yes" Stefan said lowly. As they began to eat into their supper.

"Fine, the mare is yours" their father said.

"Excuse me" Callie said leaving the table in annoyance, once again Stefan got what he wanted. Damon understood this well, Stefan got his own way, in the light while he and Callie stood in the dark.

_Present day._

Callie sat in the park all day, listen to people's conversation, she found mystic falls people interesting, one girl who was blond and held curls was talking into her phone, she was talking about how her mother can't make it to the wedding, while two boys jogging where saying that a guy called Tyler was going through a bad patch of his life. She continued listening to people until a name stopped her, it came from across the street a brunette with straight long hair walking into a shop, and she spoke highly.

"Damon, don't do anything stupid" Callie jumped at the name, she listen to the girl walk out of distance. She smiled and got up, walking across to the shop, she opened the door and tried to walk in, but she couldn't. She wasn't invited in, it was obvious somebody lived upstairs. She closed the door and went to the window she looked at her reflection. Her dark blue tank top was okay, still clean but little blood droplets on the top of it, her shorts were okay, light denim was okay but her black convers were a mess, she looked at her hair next, it held long brown curls. She walked away concentrating on how to say 'hey' to her big bro.

_Elena pov_

Elena hurried out of the shop, there was no vervain left. She walked straight down the street until she looked up to see the back of someone's head that was familiar, it held brown hair, like hers and it had curls. She paused "Katherine" she whispered before digging out her phone to ring Damon as the figure walked away fast

_Callie pov_

The boarding house still remain as dramatic as always to Callie remembering memories , she was nervous to said hi to Damon or Stefan, she walked up to the door, knowing she couldn't get in, knocking on it three times, nobody answer. Rolling her eyes she turned the door knob and walked in, 'no humans' she smiled making her way to the living, the sun shone in beautifully, she sat down in a master chair at one side of the room looking at the sun.

Callie sat alone for an hour before she heard a car drive in, she braced herself, before hearing bickering. The door opened and closed fast as Damon made his way into the living room, he past Callie as she sat in the chair, and went straight for the whiskey.

"Hey Damon" Callie said coolly and watched him pour some into a glass, Damon nodded his head before speaking

"Hey Callie" he said before drinking it back, then he paused and looked at her with surprise, she smiled and widen it more, he put down the glass and slowly looked at her, she got out of the chair and he smiled, she returned the smile and ran to him, her picked her up and swung her around.

"What you doin' here?" he asked still shocked by her presences. He let her down and she looked up at him,

"Can I not say hi to my brother ever hundred years?" she joked as she remembered last time she saw him it took her a hole month until her realised that it was her and the compulsion had worn off.

"I like you hair" she said and she did, it was nice like that, he smiled realising that her hair was exactly like Katherine's.

"You too" he returned, he then thought about Elena and how she saw ''Katherine'', he dug up his phone from his leather jacket and dialled her number,

"Damon?" she said panicky.

"That's not Katherine. But if you come over I can explain"

"I'm on my way" Elena said before hanging up.

"Damon, you can't tell anyone I'm here!" Callie yelled at him, he frowned and didn't understand,

"Why?" he asked in a dumbfound way.

"'Cause Klaus is trying to get me again!" she protested worried that this time he may kill her!


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys! Do yea think last chapter was okay? I think it was okay, but you're the readers! The amazing readers. I was asked from a review how old is callie, sorry I must have forgot to say she's fifteen, she was turned when she was fifteen and most of the flashbacks is when she is fifteen, but the last one was when she was fourteen! Lol, I say fifteen a lot there^^, hope the story is going kickass wise! And review! And suggest! And I'm gonna stop now so yea guys can read! XX! Btw – sorry for the late update! I had major exams all last week and again this week! But I pinkie promise to give you all a treat :P oh, damn forgot to say, this happening with the coffins gone, this is present day **

"He is what?" Damon said in confusing, he couldn't understand how his younger sister, so innocent was being hunted by the hybrid himself. Callie sighed and yawned and closed her eyes for a second, before opening them again slowly, Damon smirked, and he could remember when she was human she would fall asleep on his bed if they were talking late at night and he would carry her into her own room.

"Cal's?" he asked as she started to fall asleep,

"Dam?" she replied in a sheepish tone, not able to stay away, she leaned in forwards and leaned against Damon's chest, he hugged her and she started to sleep, he picked her up bring her into his room, placing her under the bed sheets, he pulled them over her, kissing her forehead and leaving the room, before he heard Elena yelling out his name, normal he loved it, this time was different.

"Can you keep it down?" Damon whispered striding into the living room, Elena noticed he seemed a bit different.

"Explain" she said sharply, Damon smirked and went to the get his drink.

"You didn't see Katherine, you saw Callie" Damon said coolly if she knew who Callie was, Elena got even more confused and looked at his again.

"Callie?" she said tilting her head to the side, Damon raised his eyebrows and hurried down the drink,

"My baby sis" Damon said as Elena widened her eyes,

"Your little sister? How come you and Stefan never told me about her? Or even said her name?"

"Oh Callie isn't one to brag about her existence, special when she isn't trying to stay un-dead, dead."

"Wait, what?"

"She worked with Klaus and she ran from him, for a reason, which she doesn't like to tell, and know he wants her back"

"Does Stefan know she's here?"

"Stefan? Pphhss Stefan doesn't even know her"

"He doesn't know his own sister? How?"

"When Callie was fourteen and a half, more, a man was coming to my father's stables, seeing a horse, a trade so Stefan's new horse wouldn't go, you see father sold that damn horse, but Stefan was too rowdy and used his 'best child ever' face and got the horse, but this man still wanted the horse but father said he can pick out any mare from our stables, free. This man was an original vampire, and kidnapped Cal's and brought her to –"

"Enough Damon, too much actually" a voice came from behind him, as he stood by the door way, he turned and perked up a little.

"Story is almost over, will I finish it?" he asked Callie as she glared at Elena who gave a shy smile, Elena was stunned, 'she a mini Katherine' she thought.

"Fine, you always seem to add drama to it" she said yawning, she was tired but she couldn't sleep, she walked over to the couch and laid across it waiting for the story.

"As you were saying" Callie continued.

"As I was saying" Damon repeated after her, in his tense, " so this original brought callie, wait know kidnapped her and took her to bad ass hybrid, and Klaus's brother turned her" Damon said folding his eyes, waiting Elena's face go a tad pale.

"That was Finn, he was kinda nice" Callie said lifting her head towards them, Elena looked at the girl; she had Damon's personality, Stefan's brown hair and blue eyes darker than Damon's.

"Anyways, when I turned I remembered her, but I couldn't remember her too well as the original bro's removed Callie's presence in mystic falls, everything, there was no Callie Salvatore. Stefan couldn't, I asked him about a young girl in our lives, he just said it was Katherine, an-"

"Is that one still alive?" Callie said wildly, Elena nodded her head and sat down in the arm chair before her legs gave out in shock.

"And then I met this girl in 1870, she was with her ''brother'' in Texas, I met her brother, who I thought was a total dick. One night I went for a hunt and found this one" he said point at Callie as she went rolled her eyes and smiled widely. "She came to me, we talked and I final discovered her, I remembered mi little sister, my amazin-" Damon said before getting cut off by his little sis, "my amazing sister." She finished for him, he smiled, she knew the story word by word. Elena smiled and realised how real this was, Damon was different around her, softer.

"I'm Elena" Elena said looking at the girl. She smiled brightly back at her,

"I know, Isabelle told me about you, so did Katherine" she said wisely.

"You knew Isabelle?" Elena said joint with Damon, Callie smiled more, she loved this attention.

"Of course, who do you think she told when she knew was preggers with gilbert boy"

"You knew john?" Elena said slowly remembering the man she thought was her uncle.

"Small world, gotta say, they have an beautiful daughter, I have to tell izz when I see her" Callie said smiling at Elena who's faced dropped.

"That's not going to happen" Damon said before Elena could squeeze a word out of herself.

"Why? Oh, oh, sorry Elena" she said looking away before muttering 'awkward' to herself. Seeing Damon's face bright up more, 'tell me about it' he muttered back.

"So, do you think I'll be safe here?" callie asked changing the subject fast.

"I don't know, since that bastard of a hybrid is here, gotta love him" Damon said sarcastically, Elena and Callie gave a small laugh,

"Awh, I do love you too Damon" A voice said behind callie , he stood in the door way, clear as a cloud, Callie jumped up fast and walked backwards and Elena got up and walked backwards too, Damon walked forwards leaving the two girls standing on opposite sides of him behind him. Callie could smell fear peeling off her, Klaus could sense it too.

"Don't be scared love, I won't hurt you" Klaus said looking at callie, stretching his hand out if he was talking to a scared puppy. her mouth was opened. Scared to speak, she took a deep breath and smiled,

" Last time you said that to me Klaus, you killed me"


	3. Chapter 3

Elena's pov

"Come on now Callie I would never kill you" Klaus chuckled, she walked up to the older Salvatore. Damon put his arm out lowly as a shield to stop her from walking, she walked right up to his arm, and her fear was leaving her.

"Come on now Klaus, I would never believe you" Callie said in the same tone Klaus used to her, she felt a rush of power in her, she wasn't going to run anymore, she was sick of it, since 1920, she ran and now she wanted to stay with her family, Damon. Klaus's smirked dropped with those word, he then realise he had played this game with her too much, now she was playing it as good at him.

"Callie, you are coming with me now" he said like an impenitent father, Elena mouth opened, 'she's like a sister to him' she thought, remembering the times she told those words to Jeremy. Damon eyebrows rose in surprise, was he seriously talking to Callie like she was his sister.

"No I'm not, I don't have to go anywhere with you, I'm staying with my brother" she said nudging into Damon more, he smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"You know I will get you Callie, one way or another" he said turning on his heels, walking to the door.

"Last time you said that, you got Finn's help, and may I add him being in that coffin won't help you too much" Callie yelled as walked forward he banged the door shut, then turning smiling.

"That was fun" she said widening her eyes, not caring she was the only vampire Elena ever meet that could get way so easily from Klaus.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked not sure still what happened,

"Hell yea! I don't need to run now" Callie smiled.

"Listen I have to go, bonnie just texted saying stefan just broke a candle and they need more" Elena said before realising she said stefans name.

"Stefan is here?" Callie said, her voice breaking in parts.

"He's off the rails" Damon said towards and she nodded. Elena put her mobile into her jean pocket and gave a weak smile. "I'll go and let yea guys talk" she said leaving the house. Walking towards he door, closing it seeing her car had a flat wheel. "Should have changed it last night" she muttered pulling her bag out of the car, she walked on as bonnies house wasn't that far, she sunshined brightly and she smiled at it closing her eyes, indulging the vitamin D. and then things happenede too fast, a hand rapped around her mouth and everything went black.

Damon's pov

"You told a human" she prostested, humans wernt friends or company, they were either food or pets.

"I told Elena" Damon said watching his little sister complain.

"well she will tell more humans! Espically her best friends." She sighed flopping back onto the couch.

"her best friend is a vampire and the other is a bennette witch. So your popularity level hasn't fell yet" Damon said sarcastically.

"Right, I'm hungry! I haven't eat in ages" she pouted, Damon walked over to his sister, she looked up to him with puppy eyes, and he ruffled her hair,

"No, and there's bags in the basement" he said grabbing his keys to the car, Callie walked up to him.

"I don't do humans anymore, remember? Stefan taught me that in 1975, well Lexi did" Callie said tossing her head in the air, Damon smiled at her as she babbled on,

Where are we going?" she asked widely, Damon gestured his head towards the doors and she walked over there, opening the door to a shining sun.

"You still have bluely?" she said looking at his car, it hadn't changed to her. Damon smiled and then noticed Elena car was still in the drive and held a flat before sitting into his own car while Callie tuned the radio,

"You need a new car. This one is too… old" she said smiling, he looked at her deeply,

"Your older than this baby" he said before looking away starting driving down the road,

"Well at least I have more class" she teased,

"Please, this car –" Damon got cut off by his car spinning , he hit his head off the wheel and pressed down on the brakes, which didn't respond, he then hit his head off the wheel again, Callie smashed out of the window and crashed into the ground. When Damon woke up he saw a figure pick up his dead looking sister, his bones were healing, and his head ached a pain, her looked to his left to glass where Callie should be seated, he got every piece of energy in him and got out of the car,

"There's a man outside of town that can fix's that" the voice said, while putting Callie into the backseat, he turned and closed the door,

"And Damon, I always get what I want" the voice said before getting into jeep. Damon then realised that he was very week and that voice belonged to one person. Klaus.

** its short guys! But I will have a new chapter up soon! The major exams begin! xoxo! Reviews need for next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey guys! What did you think of the last chapter! Just saw the last episode (13)! Spent 4 hours online trying to find it online! Well worth it! It just started in Ireland, and it's not back from the hiatus break on the UK! , so I'm going to change this abit, but every charter will be presence! Reviews please! Xoxo Damon! XD jokes! Xoxo Sinead!X **

**3 days later**

Damon's pov

"Stefan just give me the coffins!" Damon yelled at his brother who ignored him as they walked about mystic falls grocery store.

"Why?" Stefan asked for the hundredth time, putting drinks into the shopping cart.

"I told you, its 'cause of Callie, if we don't have the coffins she's dead" Damon protested trying to keep his anger at bay.

"Damon, Callie, whoever she is can die for all I care" Stefan said walking up to a check out, as the woman smiled at him, he compelled her and walked out with the cart.

'I'll do this myself than' he thought as he walked behind his little brother.

Klaus pov

"Morning sunshine" Callie said as she walked into the kitchen to the table, she sat into the black stool, while Klaus sat across from her, eating chunky monkey and sipping apple juice from a glass, she loved his new house, Callie sighed looking outside, knowing she was allowed to leave.

"We need to talk" he said calmly, Callie smiled and widen her eyes, nodding at him, she then stretched out her arm across the table and took the half-full glass and drank out of it, before giving it back to him, he smiled and took it, drinking the rest of it.

"About time, Damon is probably going crazy by now" she chuckled, spinning around in the chair. She wore the same clothes and the started to smell.

"Now why did my girl run from me? Huh?" Klaus said getting off the stool and to the dishwasher placing glass, bowel and spoon in it.

"Well if I remember right, you gave me a mission to kill a certain vampire, I refused so you started attacking me, and then I ran"

"Oh yes, Damon, he always managed to get in the way, no matter where we went" Klaus said pouring coffee into a cup and blood into another, he walked over to her and handed her the coffee, she accepted it, still shocked on how the past two days, Klaus as treated her like they were back in 1897 and apologised several time to her.

"Well I would never kill my family, I'm not at your level" she stated looking at him, he smiled and looked up at her.

"Not yet" he said winking, she rolled her eyes before hearing a knocking on the door,

"Klaus open that damn door" Damon yelled, Callie jumped and went for the door, Klaus walked behind her, she opened the door to see a very angry Damon.

Damon's pov.

The two together was sick looking, Callie stood infornt of him smiling, while Klaus looked at Damon, no emotion shown.

"I got the coffins" Damon said gesturing towards the small moving truck of parked behind him. Klaus walked out of the house and towards the truck Callie followed him and Damon followed her, when it opened Klaus smirked the entire coffins apart one, he didn't mind that, he would seek that one later.

"come on Cal's" Damon said grabbing his sister by the arm and pulled her forwards leaving the area, Klaus closed the door of the truck, watching them.

"Jezz Damon, I'm not blind, I know how to walk" Callie said swing out of his grip. Damon grabbed her and looked into her eyes,

"I had to hand over the last thing we had over Klaus to get you back" he spitted at her in anger and annoyance.

"You know what? If you're gonna be that with me I might as well stick with Klaus!" she yelled back at him, Damon sighed and frowned,

"I'm sorry Cal's, let's go home and I can explain" Damon said and she walked on, and Damon followed the girl.

Callie's pov

"We talked like we were bestie again, and shared secrets." Callie said making spaghetti bolognaise as Damon set the table,

"Secrets, like what?" Damon wondered,

"I can't say, but for example, I told him I wished Stefan could remember me" Callie sighed stirring the sauce.

"Speaking of saint Stefan, he's coming over around half eight" Damon said walking into the kitchen tasting the sauce, Callie gave her ''it's perfect and admit it'' look towards Damon.

"Good, because I need to break into a shop or something, I have no clothes"

"There's some upstairs, before original Blondie was daggered she went shopping, and Katherine left some behind"

"Fine, I'll look, you watch this." Callie said leaving the kitchen walking up the stairs, there was only four free rooms even do it was a boarding house there wasn't many rooms, six all together. Callie walked into the middle room right next to a large bathroom, there was dresses hanging everywhere, and shopping bags in each corner of the room. Rebekah, she smiled at the name. she found dark blue skinny jeans that fit perfectly, and black ankle boots, the tops were nice, but It was too hot as the warm air filled the house, she left that room and walked into another room, completely empty and then another one, there was a leather jacket on a chair and she walked to the wardrobe, opening it and smiled, tank tops, the style she liked. And one black one stood out, taking it off the rail she tried it on, perfect. Her outfit was complete, and then she heard a door close, and an angry and lost voice.

"Where is she?" Callie's eyes widened that voice, it was Kol.

** okay, I know I said I am at huge exmas! And I am, but I can't be posting up a chapter a day, so this is the last one till five days! Ill make it super long! Reviews!xoxo Damon ;) (I may never be able to say xoxo again without saying Damon at the end of it! But I can try I agin) xoxo sinead (I did it! :P x)


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys! Those reviews made me leave my books, and turn to you guys! Reviews are awesome! And you are all amazing writers, when I was eleven I couldn't even spell right so don't think I'm unreal at this, because all you need is free time or major exams you don't want to study for, but I'm considering this as English! Reviews please!Xoxo sinead!(Damon ;) x) **

"Kol" Callie said walking into the parlour seeing the original pin Damon to the wall, she put her hands in her back pockets and smiled at him, while Damon tried to free himself but only managed to wrap his hands around the originals writs.

"Callie" he said gasping while looking at her, she had changed so much since he last saw her, her eyes held a bluer glow, while her hair was curled with attitude. She looked different to him, strange, but a good strange, he then realised and brought an up a smile. She was happy and free.

"Sup" she said smiling more and more, Damon didn't understand what was happening as then stared at one another.

"Still not up to date with this century, could you explain please?" he asked shyly letting go of Damon and walking towards her. She nodded and blinked hard, 'he still wore that outfit' she thought remembering the night he was daggered.

1898

"Nic, I believe you owe me an apology, I was right" callie said trying to walk forwards towards him as her long olive green silk faille dress got ruffled with leaves outside of the forest, Kol followed them dressed in a bold black shirt, a black waist coat and black trousers as Klaus wore a white shirt and a black tie under a red silk vest and the addition of black trousers. Kol worried for Callie, she was independent and strong but she could never let things past.

"Never Catalina, you were not right" Klaus yelled at the girl by the forest.

"Nor wrong!" she explained, the side of her head blushed with blood, ad it ran from the roots of her hair.

"Brother, I believe it should be me, not Callie you should be angry at" Kol said watching his brother's anger ready to attack Callie. He wouldn't allow it, not twice in a week.

"Kol, Why?" Klaus said turning towards him. Kol gulped,

"I told Harold and he told Trevor, I'm sorry I hav- ahh!" Kol yelled at the dagger went into his heart, Klaus held his brother as he looked at him and then to Callie. She gasped her mouth opened wide, not saying anything, letting a tear roll from her cheek, and wiping it away fast. She nodded at him and he looked back at Klaus before closing his eyes.

Present day,

"Oh, ehh, it means like hey and what's up" she said shaking her head and rolling her eyes, he looked down at her, squinting one eye as to mean 'wtf'

"Hay? I thought that's something you feed an animal, and noting is up, but the sun" he said weakly, callie could help but laugh and then gasped, as a needle plummeted into his neck, it was a vervain injection, Damon made sure every drop was gone from the tube, callie looked at him cross wised.

"Why?" she said shrugging her shoulders. Damon smiled,

" He's an original, your my little sister, no flirting under my room" he said walking away, callie felt her cheeks go red fast and widened her eyes for the thousand time that day before lifting Kol's head and putting a pillow under it. Her mobile than rang as she stood up, it was Klaus,

"Hey" she said looking at the second youngest original.

"Kol, is he there?" Klaus said calmly.

"Yep, and he's ruining my family get together" Callie smirked saying that, before walking into the kitchen were Damon was looking at different bottles of red wine. Damon looked at two special ones, before Callie took one out of his hands and slipping the crock of and drinking it, "euk" she squealed, the wine was terrible, she shook her head at Damon who rolled his eyes, still listening to the mumbling in the back ground. And then she heard silence.

"Send him home." Klaus said calmly, callie heard a car drive up close, and she looked at Damon who bolted to the parlour with her, picking up Kol's sleeping body while she still balanced the mobile on her shoulder,

"Can't he's knock out, but when he wakes up I'll walk him over. Don't even think about coming over here Nicklaus, brother dearest just drove in." Callie said annoyed while dumping the body on the bed of the room Rebekah stayed in.

"Good luck with him" he said kindly, Damon snapped in surprised, Callie sighed.

"Thanks. I'll need it, he's a prick" she said hanging up and walking with Damon to the door, the opened it at perfect timing, Stefan looked up.

"Damon" he said towards Damon, then to Callie,

"Hello sister" he said, for the ten thousandth time that day, callie sighed,

"Hey dickhead" she said in friendly voice as if they were friends since birth while smirking, and then a figure stepped into proportion, making both Damon's and her smile fade.

"Fuck this, I'm going straight for the drink" Callie said turning on her heels,

"Right behind yea" Damon said leaving the door open.

"Wow, what did I do" the feminine voice said next to Stefan.

** ha guys! Cliff-hanger! ;) my mom is giving out because its 22:06 and I have my exam's again tomorrow! May be a day or two when I report back to ye! Here's a song I listened to when I wrote this!

Ed Sheeran-Little Bird! LovE it! Give it a listen, it may take two or three times until you fall in love with it! I think this may be the song for two certain characters! Xoxo Sinead and Damon! (told ye I could say 'xoxo' without Damon being there!xo ) lol, I'm sorry, meant to put that up last night but never got the chance! So here you go! Xoxo Damon and sinead! xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey readers! How you guys keeping? Believe me when I say this but during my English exam I made a list of things to go into my chapters! And there is this one idea I love to bits, well just say there is a lot of mud involved! And then in my other exam (maths) I thought of this couple, and how they may start a relationship!Ohhh!Now that's too much spoilers for ye! And I also started singing songs from the musical 'Annie' which I haven't seen in ages and I don't like it much, reviews please! Xoxo Damon and sinead!(danm you Elijah for saying that! :P xo)

Callie's pov.

"Why did he bring that girl?" Callie said drinking a scotch as Damon did the same. She could hear Stefan and the girl called Bonnie in the dining room.

"She's a Bennett witch" Damon said calmly, Callie let her lips hold a smile,

"So the rumours are true that there is a Bennett witch here after all" callie said leaving the room fast, Damon put his glass down and walked after. Callie walked into the kitchen before the witch spun around and held her hands out, a little ring gave in her head, callie then realised that she was trying to weaken her but she was failing, playfully she put her hands to her temples and screamed, "Ah! Stop please" she begged, the witched walked forwards as callie bend towards to ground, Damon then came in yelling and pinning Stefan against the wall as he knocked the wooden stake out of Stefan's hand. Callie then stood up straight and looked at Bonnie's eyes.

"I've been around a long time witchy" she spat, bonnie jumped back as if she spat daggers, as remembering Katherine saying that the first time they met. Then bonnie smirked as Callie gave a cold look Stefan had given her on the drive in.

"She's your sister alright" bonnie said towards Stefan, she then looked at an angry Callie.

"That wasn't nice" callie said as the witch left the house, without a word, callie turned on her heals looking at Stefan,

"So that's how you treat vampires you just met? Hum? Or when you realise you have a sister" she said folding her arms across her chest, Damon smiled. He could sense no matter what Stefan would do for her, Damon would always be the number one guy on her list. For the first time in a long time, he was the top man on anyone's list.

Stefan pov.

They sat all sat at the table, Callie at the top and Damon and Stefan in front of her. She glared at Stefan the hole time. While Damon smirked at him when he looked at him.

"So callie, Klaus tells me that were brother and sister, and I quite remember us as a family" Stefan said drinking the wine, callie rose her eyebrows fast.

"Oh my god Damon! Did you hear that? Stefan remembers, which must mean Stefan has a mind, well done Stef! I'll get you a gold sticker later!" Callie said sarcastically as she drove her fork into a meet ball and placed it into her mouth, then slowly moving her head away from the fork, making an annoying sound.

"I remember, that's great isn't it?" Stefan said trying to play along.

"It's wonderful, don't yea think Cal's?" Damon said towards his little sister as she nodded her head fast!

"Heck yea! Go Stef!" she said nudging him in the shoulder, he held a smile and nodded his head, 'seriously?' he thought to himself.

"So since I remember things, are you going to act like with me as when we were kids?" Stefan asked on the serious note, as Callie chuckled.

"Hating you?" Callie gasped and said innocently, "Well I won't, but from what I heard, you have been becoming a mini me" she said cocking her head up high and tipped up to the left.

"Mini you?" he asked in confusion,

"Yea, taking my place with Klaus? Become the ripper. Being good guy and ripper again, on and off" she chimed Stefan looked at Damon who shrugged care freely.

"I got to go" he said rising from the chair, looking at Callie who gave him a glare. Turned around and walked

"Good bye Damon" he said before leaving the room.

Callie's pov

"I love you too Stefan!" Callie yelled as the door slammed shut, Callie then turned to Damon,

"Well that was fun!" she said before popping out of her seat and grabbing Stefan's plate which was hardly touched, and her own who's was empty, Damon took the plate of Callie's arm and dug his fork into it, as he began his second plate full, he had to admit when she cooked she was amazing.

She went into the kitchen and placed the plate into the dishwasher and walked back to Damon.

"I cooked, you clean" she said, but he was too busy. She then walked to the basement, getting a blood bag out of the cooler and walking up the stair and entering a room where Kol slept. She opened the bag and placed it over his mouth, little drops of blood dripped onto his lips and his eyes flickered opened.

"Mornin'" Callie said softly as she moved away from the bed and he sat up fast. First thing on his mind, to kill the person who vervained him, second go back to his house and see his mother again and third, his favourite one, to make Callie his again.

"What happened?" he asked puzzled, Callie smiled and placed her hand on his cheek, he shivered for a second as her warm hand was placed on his stone cold skin.

"My brother, brothers! Always over protected" he sighed knowing Damon would have stopped paying attention to his food for a second to hear what was going on.

"I missed you" Kol said smiling at Callie who moved her hand away fast,

"I missed you more" she said pulling him into a hug, for the first time since he could remember, his dead heart gave a beat.

*listen guys, short but I need to learn over a thousand words for a French mock! and learn about chesse! :p home ec! Oh!and my battery is dying! Reviews pleases or else no chapter!yea that's mean :P! Xoxo Damon and moi! Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**fabulous readers! My exams are over! And my mid-term had begun, and I bet yea I'll busy on this! I got a review asking me what Callie looks like. And I decided that my amazing readers (that's you guys) get to decide! I'm holding a competition! If you're good at drawing, have a wild imagination or a passion for our favourite vamps, why not draw pictures of our gang! Pictures can be Callie and; Kol, Klaus, Damon, Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Matt, Katherine, Elijah, anyone! Pictures will be brought down to finale 5, and then brought down to 3! The winning photo will be cover of the story like cover of a book and will have at least four chapters based on the picture! While the runner ups picture will be brought to a story line, so if I get a photo of Callie and Elijah dressed as nuns, I will do a story dedicated to that! Or a picture of Elena and callie hiding in Damon's closet I will put my mind to something :P. now yea all better get your sketch books out like Jeremy does, and if your shy, I'll put a pic up of callie and Damon! Get drawing! Reviews needed for another chapter! Xoxo Sinead (and Damon)**

Five days later

"Your mom, Esther!" callie said jumping out of the black stool leaning over the table, Klaus smirked as Rebekah and Kol nodded, callie was still confused as Klaus told her she was buried in the ground.

"Well she hardly your mother" Rebekah said playfully back, it cold today, Callie was wearing her grey hoddie and her black skinny jeans, while Rebekah wore a black leather jacket, a silver top and dark jeans. Klaus wore a black jumper and Kol wore a brown. Callie rolled her eyes at this statement before sitting down beside Kol again.

"Whatever, I don't care, its winter soon, which means-" Callie said before being cut off,

"Christmas!" Rebekah chimed clapping her hands, Klaus rolled his eyes and Kol smirked, he loved seeing his sister happy. Callie smirked and yawned she hadn't been so tired since human years, she consider changing her blood from the simple rabbit and animals that size to deer's and buck's. She knew too well human blood would be too strong for her and she didn't want to ruin he progress so far.

"Yea, Christmas huh" Callie said looking at the over happy vampire who's eyes were gleaming with joy. Then Klaus smiled,

"I think we should do something big, go to Paris skiing or something" he said planning everything in his mind already,

"How about we do something fun?" Callie gasping at the end of the sentence, Kol chuckled at her new personality, she used to be so delicate and simply quiet like a baby kitten, but now she was fierce and wild like a panther, not caring what the outcome of her words would be.

"Nothing can beat skiing" Klaus said looking at her trying to convince her, she shook her head fast knowing her ideas of fun were the best,

"How about a-" Callie said before a voice over took hers,

"A winter gala" Esther said entering the room, carrying bags at her side, while Elijah and Finn brought in boxes. Callie was surprised to see how normal she looked, she looked like an everyday mother.

"A festival?" Kol said, he always did like it when his mother came up with a social gathering. She smiled and nodded, and then noticed Callie.

"Who's your friend Rebekah?" she said looking at both girls who were now standing with each other.

"Mother, this is Catalina Salvatore" Klaus said as Callie gave him her 'it's callie!' look, she then turned to Esther and smiled,

"Hi, it's just Callie. Your son had a problem of saying my full name instead of its short" she said turning towards Klaus, who smirked. Esther gave a short laugh and smiled at her.

"hello callie, I believe it's time I thanked you" she said smiling, callie's eye brows rose and cocked her head to the side,

"Thank me?" she asked, wondering if it was supposed to be for someone behind her.

"Yes, when you turned and became a vampire, you reunited my family in a way. You made Kol and Rebekah stick with Klaus, and kept Elijah informed about movements. But you stayed with them for too long" she said, Callie nodded her head, knowing the witch was right.

"You stayed when Klaus lost his temper. And I'm glad you left him as he started to become more of a monster, but when you fled you hurt him emotionally, he lost you and replaced you with your brother, but he still knows that you're always going to be in his heart. You made my monster feel emotion, and he knows it, don't you Klaus?" Esther said, callie felt uncomfortable with the originals talking about her, she shook the memories of turning away and put her hands into her pockets pressing a button, seconds later her phone rang, she pulled it out and saw that the app was working,

"Sorry, I gotta go. Nice meeting you Esther. Bye guys" Callie said making it to the door,

"Will I see you at the winter gala?" Esther asked, Callie bit her lip and spun around, shaking her head,

"Sorry, I won't be around. I'm going to visit my friends in… Ireland" she said thinking of a faraway place where she actually knew a vampire. Rebekah frowned at Callie who shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well I hope you have a nice trip, good bye Callie" Esther said, Callie smiled and mumbled a good bye, leaving the house she rang up Caitlin and Helen

"Hello?" Caitlin said bluntly.

"Hey Cait. Guess who"

"Callie?"

"Yep!"

"Finally, it's been ten bloody years"

"Oh, I know. That's why I'm coming over for two weeks or four"

"Sweet!" Caitlin said loudly, which made Callie smiled.

"I'm getting the fast plane over so get ready for me!" she joked.

"I already started" she said before disconnecting.

Callie smiled, a month away from drama would be good for her, and time with girls her aged would be nice. 'Damon' she thought. Telling him will be hard.

**hey guys! Short I know, but I think it was strange writing this story since I didn't do it for a week. I don't think do parts where she's in good old Ireland :P but next time we hear about Callie, the ball and all will be over, but I pinkie promise that there's going to be a chapter where its boys against girls! I need over 5 reviews for another chapter! Xoxo Sinead (I done it peps! ) xo


	8. Chapter 8

** dear readers, I am very sorry about my late publishing! I have dis owned you all. Like most people, my writing gets put on hold because of school, friends, help mom and dad and drama around the place. But I make it up to you, so here's a chapter for you all, love sinead, xoxo**

**this takes place after the recent episode, Esther and Finn are gone. Elijah and Kol are soon too leave (sorry! ) and callie is back from Ireland **

"Damon, get over it" callie yelled as she mushed to her room, Damon was furious, callie just took off, no ward from her but a post card of Dublin city saying " wish you were here" callie was only back and she wasn't happy about it, but she had to finish her business.

"I thought Klaus killed you! I even threatened him to find out where my sister was" he yelled following her up the stairs, he opened the door where her suitcase's laid and dockets.

"Damon, he wouldn't" Is all she could say. She picked up the pink docket, it was from the furniture shop in mystic falls, assuring her the leather black couch was will be delivered soon. Damon folded his arms and sighed at his sister.

"Your grounded" he said clearly and loudly, callie chuckled and stepped over to Damon, giving him a light punch in his arm,

"Your funny" she said before turning her back to him, she unzipped the bag and took out her new clothes she brought over there.

"I'm serious, our friend, Klaus is coming over" he said leaving the room, Callie turned fast and she was in front of him.

"Since when are you and Klaus friends?" she said then she felt a flush of wind behind her.

"Since you decide to leave" a familiar voice said, Callie turned around slowly and titled her head.

"Hey Kluasie, got yea present" she said in a cool voice, not showing a small bit of fear that build up inside her when she discovered Damon and Klaus friendship.

"That's nice, now look at me" he said placing both of his hands on her shoulder, she looked down at them and looked up curiously.

"What are you doing" she said as Damon's big arms wrapped around her waist, she huffed and tried to wiggle but she couldn't, he had her good.

"You are not to leave America unless Damon or I go accompany you, or mystic falls for that matter" Klaus said compelling callie, who nodded and repeated the words if she was a robot. She shook her head and realised what happened.

"Hey!" she yelled at them crossing her arms, Klaus smirked and leaned against the bed post, while Damon smiled,

"Welcome to being grounded" he said opening his arms up high and turning. Callie ran against him as to tackle him, which caused him to fall down the stairs hitting the wooden banister. She grabbed a piece of wood that was pointed at both ends, she zoomed back to her room, and stabbed Klaus, forcing the premade stake in him.

"That's for compelling me, wait till I –" she begun before Klaus cut her off by pulling her towards him, which made the stake go into both of them,

"Alright love?" he whispered, callie gave a second long laugh, shaking her head, Klaus eyes widen and looked her up and down, she should have dropped to the floor in pain or squealed.

"I'm fine actually, human blood has me great" she said folding her arms over the stake, Damon came into the room in horror,

"Human blood?" he said disappointedly. Callie stood up straight before backing away leaving the stake in Klaus, she turned to Damon and stopped.

"Yea, I'm on it again, no comments" she said holding up her hand, Damon was full with them, last time she got human blood she went mad with rage and couldn't control her temper. Klaus smiled pulling the stake out, she was a good ripper as Stefan but she never lived to be one, but a deadly vampire.

"Well I won't be telling Kol, he will be out of here days earlier" Klaus said leaving the drama behind. Callie paused taking in the words.

"What?" she said sadly, Klaus nodded his head, "Elijah too" he added, Callie's mouth opened and closed, she didn't know what to say.

"Well, were having a party before they leave!" she crocked out, Damon left the room, going to get a drink.

"Last party we had, our mother planned to kill us, not a good idea love" he commented, remembering the night clearly, Caroline looked amazing.

"Fine, we'll go…. Camping! And do fun stuff! Us girls can make the tents and stuff" she smiled at the idea, Klaus laughed and so did Damon, as he re-joined them,

"You girls couldn't look after you out there, we all know that" Damon said handing a glass to Klaus,

"Yea we can take all of you on, any day" Callie smiled, of course they could,

"fine, how about next Wednesday, boy against girls, we will have Damon, Stefan, Elijah, Kol, Tyler and I" Klaus said thinking of the idea, callie smiled, not a bad team, She thought.

"I'll have Rebekah, Elena, the witch bitch, Caroline and me" she spoke proudly, Klaus smirked, while Damon looked smartly.

"Your down one" he said looking at Klaus and Callie, she smirked,

"I know who I'll bring" callie said, smirking widely, she walked out of the taking her mobile out of her back pocket, and opened up create message.

_Heyya, up for some fun against a hybrid and vamps? _

Seconds later a beep went

_U no I am, where and when_

She quickly replied.

_Come Friday, our team needs to make plans_

Beep

_Ok, missed you Callie Xx_

Callie smiled at this text, before replying

_Missed you too Katherine xx_

_**_REVIEWS PLEASE! XOXO! Damon and sinead! ( I failed once again! ;) )***


	9. Chapter 9

**dear my beautiful peps. Sorry for the late update, school and crap :P guys did yea read the hunger games? I did! :D I have started to read book 2, and oh boy, its good! So if you're reading it you'll understand that I loaf you all now you do the reading :P enjoy!xoxo (btw- Damon and Elena kiss scene that happened in episode 11 didn't happen yet! **

**Friday**

"Caroline, can you slow it down?" bonnie said, she hated sitting in the front seat of Caroline's car, for several reasons. Caroline drove too fast, when another car was trying to overtake her, she would speed up. She sang too loud to her songs and looked at her makeup and hair every two minutes, instead of concentrating on the road and her speed. Elena and Callie slept in the backseat. It was seven in the morning and the drive would take at least four hours, and Caroline wanted to have them all in matching outfits, after reading the hunger games books she wanted this camping trip to be more like the arena, she would be Katiness winning, but she worried about who would be Petta. She ignored bonnie and sang her heart out, bonnie thumped her which made her stop, driving on, this journey was long.

"Caroline, seriously?" Callie said huffing, the store she brought them to would make the outfits, after the fitting they picked the fabric, well Caroline did. Black was the colour and they started designing it, the track suit bottoms were tight fitting, but Caroline and the designer said it would be useful, they were like skinny jeans,, but softer. The top was a black tank top, simple and was also custom made. Then it came to the cardigan, it black. Not surprisingly, skinny tight too, but it was thick fabric and had two pockets.

"Oh were not done yet, shoes!" she squealed, Callie flopped onto the couch like Elena, the shop was modern but the designer was old. The door opened and the ringer went off.

"Hello girls" Rebekah said standing in the door way, Callie got up and walked over to her, giving her a hug, she pulled away and smiled,

"I like the designs" Rebekah said watching Caroline modelling it, callie smiled and looked at Caroline who smiled at her

"I there class right? Caroline picked it, all by herself" Callie said loudly, Rebekah nodded her head watch the other blond vampire, she had style.

"Well will I get fitted?" Rebekah said standing up straight, that's when Pablo turned and smiled,

"Qui, Emilia will measure you up" he said in his French accent. Elena walked over to them, and smiled weakly.

"Hi Rebekah" she said, Rebekah looked the girl up and down, giving her a cold look, callie rolled her eyes. Grabbing both girls arms and dragging them over to Caroline,

"Bonnie come here" she said the witch stood up and joined Elena's side, callie looked at all the girls.

"Okay, get over your shit against each other, okay? Because Kol and Elijah are leaving and then better be leaving with whopped asses, get me?" callie said seriously, they all nodded and looked at each other.

"No matter who we are, we are friends, sisters, bitchs and we forget everything bad that has happened, deal?" callie said with peeled eyes, they all nodded,

"Can we get something to eat?" Caroline said they all smiled. Finally, Callie thought.

"I'll join you guys, I want to get the fitting over with" bonnie said, Elena grabbed her bag and so did Caroline as they walked out of the shop, Caroline still in the fighting gear.

A little café across the road soothed their hunger, Caroline and Elena rumbled on but callie looked out the window, she saw a black Toyota Hilux pull outside the café, she shot up and went outside, jumping at the girl who appeared out of it. Caroline looked at them, and Elena studied them.

"Seems to be her bestie or something" Caroline said, she couldn't see the girl but she knew that girl was the same height as herself. Elena widen her eyes and shook her head,

"That's no bestie. That's –" Elena couldn't finish the sentence, but Caroline did.

"Katherine" she gulped. Shivers trapped her body watch both of them locking arms walking in to them.

Callie missed Katherine, she hasn't seen the vamp in seventy years but they always kept in contact. As they entered the café Caroline shot both of them an 'if only looks could kill' look, while Elena looked down, Katherine slipped into the table, watch her doppelganger, while took her seat again,

"Guys, this is-" callie said before being cut off,

"Katherine." Caroline said the same when Katherine woke her one morning, telling her that they would have so much fun together, how wrong was she.

"Hi Caroline, Elena" she said, puckering her lips as to kiss them. Callie smiled.

"You guys all know each other, well I knew Elena and Katherine met before, but you met her as well Caroline? That's saves time" callie said sipping her coffee.

"She killed me" Caroline said vaguely, Katherine smiled and Elena picked away at her chocolate muffin.

"Come on Caroline, killing you makes it a gift. Can you tell me the down sides of being a vampire?" Katherine asked, Caroline looked at her ready to pounce and attack her, it would be useful to see how the outfit would stand up to wear and tear,

"My dad hated me, he's dead because of vampires" she said getting ready to kill her.

"Caroline, we don't know if its vampires" Elena said quietly, letting it roll of her tongue, but Caroline ignored her

"I'm sorry" Katherine muttered, which made Elena look at her, Caroline raised her eyebrows and looked at Callie who shrugged.

"Wait, you're what?" Caroline said puzzled, Elena sat up straighter and looked at her.

"I lost my dad too. To a vampire/ werewolf. So I know it is hard knows that your father died to the same creature too" Caroline paused like the rest of them. Elena didn't get it, Katherine was an emotionless bitch, and here she is, saying sorry to Caroline. Callie smiled, Katherine was starting to act like her old self, while Caroline smiled weakly, Katherine was a mean girl, but she said sorry, ' give her ago' a voice yelled in her.

"Thanks" she mumbled, Elena gazed at them widely, before her phone gave a silent vibration, she looked at her vampy friends and Katherine who talked, ignoring Elena's phone. She slid it out of her pocket and rested it on her knees, it was Damon. She gave a small smile. She opened the text.

_Get outside now, don't tell them__**.**_** **for a good effect listen to Ron pope A drop in the ocean, which has been featured in the vampire diaries! It will also make you sad/happy ****

Elena looked up to see Damon behind his car, he shuffled his head to the left, she put her phone into her pocket and got up out of the chair, pushing it back in, she grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder,

"I think I'm going to go for a walk, ill met you guys later okay?" she said, Caroline looked at her, with adoring eyes.

"Sure" she said and looked at the other vampires. Leaving the café Elena walked over to Damon; she folded her arms and looked at him,

"What?" he asked, leaning against the boot.

"You're the one who wanted me" she said,

"And I still do" he said cockily. Elena rolled her eyes and leaned on the car beside him.

"Damon, what do you want, I have to do my fitting" she said, looking at the distance shop,

"You got that done" he replied, she looked at him as he looked at him. She raised her eyebrows,

"You weren't even their" she said, he smiled his cocky smile.

"Yea I was Elena, by the way, you've got a great body" Elena mouth dropped at his statement, 'could he have?' she said, going a bright pink. Damon smiled broadened and nodded.

"Prove it, what colour did Caroline pick out for our outfits'?" Elena asked, Damon smirked, 'it's Barbie, that's easy' he thought.

"Pink" he said honestly. Elena sighed relief, before nudging him, he nudged her back and she nudged him again, like the time they made chili.

"You almost had me for a second there Damon" she said relaxing, looking up at the sun. Damon smiled at her, as her eyes closed taking in the sun.

"And how can I have you for more than a second?" he asked her, Elena open her eyes and looked at him. She gazed down at his mouth and chin, she opened hers mouth but no words came out, shocked by what he meant

"Damon" she whispered as he cupped her chin, he looked down at her, and smiled, and 'she is so perfect' he said silently.

"Stefan won't be happy with our friendship" she said, she could only squeeze those words out. He looked at her again,

"Then we'll make it more" he said kissing her, she placed both of her arms around his neck, he placed them around her waist, before she pulled away for air.

"Damon, are we really going to –" she started, Damon knew what she was going to ask, 'are we really going to risk out friendship'

"Yes Elena, we are" he said before kissing her again. After a minute Damon pulled away, Elena gasped for air, she was really ready to move on.

"Damon, why did you come here?" she asked, he smiled before going to his car, opening the door. Elena stood alone expecting Damon to get a bag, but instead Damon muttered a few words, then her heart leaped. A sleepy Jeremy got out and smiled at her.

"Jer" Elena said gasping running up, tackling him into a hug, he hugged back,

"Lena" he said holding on to his sister not wanting to let her go, Elena almost filled with tears, she looked as Damon and smiled, 'thank you' she mouthed, he smiled, 'you're welcome' he said before walking down the street into a bar.

** I want reviews people! Btw - if you didn't listen to the song while reading it, go to youtube look up Ron pope a drop in the ocean lyrics and re read it! 3 u always! Xoxo sinead**


	10. Chapter 10

**reviews! Reviews! Reviews! xx**

** this is the night before the camping, the girls are having a sleepover at Caroline's, while the guys at Klaus's.**

Caroline's house

"a flash lamp?" Katherine asked, each of the girls were packing their own backpack, trying to be prepared for the mountain sides, Caroline nodded, they all tried to put their differences aside, but Caroline still hated Rebekah, as vies-versa. Elena and bonnie prepared the face mask and food, while Rebekah made up snacks for the next four days. Callie got out her mobile and rang up a number.

"hey Damon" she said loudly, all the girls stopped and gathered around her, as she put her mobile on loudspeaker, trying to get helpful tips on their team.

"Hey Cal's" Damon returned. Klaus, Kol and Tyler listened in as Stefan and Elijah slept.

"So what you guys up too?" she said calmly, Caroline and Katherine smiled, recording the conversation in their minds.

"Eh, well Klaus is drink a blond, Elijah is painting a picture of flowers, Kol is modelling a dress, Stefan is playing angry birds on his iPhone and I'm planning out a way to kick your ass" callie shook her head, trying not to laugh.

"Kicking my ass? Please, remember. I'm older than you" she stated, proud to say that,

"And we will win" he said before hanging up. Not a scratch of information was given. Katherine grabbed the whiskey and shared with Caroline. As they got drunk they began to lose it.

"I'm Elena, I'm super prefect and every guy wants me" Katherine screamed at Caroline while they jumped on the bed. Caroline laughed while Elena rolled her eyes, she grabbed her pillow and marched down to the spare room with bonnie.

"I'm Caroline! I don't know if I like Tyler or Klaus! And I want to…. Own a pink limo!" Caroline screamed at the top of her lungs dancing along to her iPod.

"You like Klaus?" Callie said, maybe this will be fun she thought.

"And my ty. But who do I pick?" she said putting her hands in the air, Rebekah awoke and looked at both of them.

"Can you please be quite" she said angry. Katherine sulked and mimicked Rebekah, which made her join Elena and bonnie.

"I think you should go with that useless organ… the heart!" Katherine said as she flopped to the bed, hitting Callie's head with her hand. Callie laughed at the pair; they were totally out of it.

"Caroline, did you see my phone?" callie asked checking her pockets and under the pillow, she then looked up to see Katherine the other side of the room, holding it to her ear, callie stood up and marched over to get it, but Katherine zoomed off while Caroline joined her, callie went back on the bed using her hearing powers she heard the dial go on, who could she ring at four in the morning.

"Hello?" a husky voice said, callie wore a huge smirk knowing who Katherine was talking too, Caroline started to blush.

"Hey Kluasie" Katherine sang off, Callie mouth then dropped, Katherine was there secret weapon, only the girls knew about her,

"Elena? What do you want?" he said back, callie sighed he thought that was Elena, Katherine then frowned, she hated being called Elena, she opened her mouth to complain but a burp erupted, Caroline giggled and put her hands over her mouth,

"She wants you" Katherine yelled, handing the phone to Caroline who flushed with nerves.

"Hey" she whispered, Katherine dragged herself on the bed and nuzzled up beside callie before drifting off, while callie watched Caroline have a conversation with Klaus.

"Hi there" he said back seeming a bit surprised and livelier. Caroline smiled at callie before yawning.

"What are you doing?" she asked, seeming board already,

"I was sleeping, but now I'm going to talk with a girl I fancy, you" he said, trying to impress her.

"I'm going to dance against a pole, then strip and then dance in front of callie" she said, callie laughed before yelling

"No she's not" Klaus gave a chuckle at the two, his favourite two girls.

"I think you need to sleep" he said yawning, callie did the same and smiled, Klaus was easy with her, that's nice.

"I lost my teddy bear, will you sleep with me?" Caroline said, pouting. Callie ignored her and positioned herself into the bed.

"Tomorrow if yea want?" he said teasingly, callie shot up and took the phone off a sleepy Caroline,

"She'll have to get back to you on that one" she muttered, before hanging up. Callie than picked Caroline up and put her beside Katherine before resting the other side for some sleep.

Klaus's house

Klaus put his mobile under his pillow, tomorrow would be hard for them, and he would have to fight Callie, which was hard. Every trick he knew, he thought callie. She was just as smart as him and skilled. He picked her for a reason. Klaus laid back onto his master bed and looked up at his ceiling, remembering the time him and Finn had entered mystic falls looking for a good horse, but ending up taking a girl.

_1858 Klaus pov _

"Good day " Klaus said in his southern accent, shaking hands of Giuseppe Salvatore, one of the best horse owners of mystic falls. He smiled back at Klaus, and then greeted Finn.

"I'm sorry about the sale of the horse, as it turns out, my son has been quite keen on this horse." Giuseppe said embarrassedly. Klaus looked away from the man and towards the landscape around him, as Finn laughed with the old man. Klaus looked at the sun resting in the sky, as the trees stood ahead of it. He felt relaxed and followed both of the men as they walked to the stables. 'This place is amazing' he thought to himself, he spun his head towards a young girl and a young man were walking in the fields.

"I don't care. I want to go, my option." Said the girl with brown wavy hair towards the young man with black hair. 'The son' Klaus thought as the man arose on a grey mare, while the girl brushed the horse. Klaus listened in on their conversation again.

"And father will be cross at us both. And what if you fall?" the man said towards the girl holding the reins of the mare tightly.

"I will take the blame, and I do not fall, I dismantle… easily" she said before they laughed. The man got down of the horse and gave the reins to a stable boy.

"Catalina Marie Salvatore, do you ever not get your own way?" the man said while giving the girl, Catalina smiled and thanked the man. They walked towards Klaus who looked away from them and went toward Giuseppe and Finn who complimented a chestnut Clydesdale. The man and Catalina walked up to them and smiled.

"Father" Catalina said placing her hand on the old man's arm, he turned around slowly and smiled.

"Yes callie" he said warmly, but shot cold looks towards his son.

"Since Stefan is too busy away at his study's, and Damon is about to bring Chancolott out for a ride, may I join him?" she said with pleading eyes. Klaus smirked. She would get her way as the man, Damon said.

"Callie, I won't allow you to ride, and listen to those words girl." He spat, as he looked up at Finn who nodded his head in agreement, the girl, Callie face fell. Klaus could tell she was never told no. She pleaded again, but Giuseppe refused and told her to go to her room and stay there all night without supper. She shook her head and filled with a tear. Finn huffed and walked on. Klaus simple stood there and watched them. Damon looked away and waited for his sister. The girl looked down at her white dress and look put her hands into a fist, she looked at her father with anger.

"You will not let Damon endure his studies that he admires. You will not let me go on a simple ride. But when Stefan asks you to keep a damn horse, you have been trying to sell for a long time, you jump at his heels for the horse to stay!" she spat, Giuseppe froze in shock, while Klaus smiled, he had never seen a girl with so much fire in all of his life.

"Callie, don't not act in this manner or else" Giuseppe said, he was unaware what to say to his daughter, she never acted this way.

"Or what" she said taking a step towards him, Damon rushed forwards and pulled his sister from a fight she was entering. Klaus could see she was angry.

"Excuse me, Callie?" he asked, ignoring everyone else around him.

"Yes sir" she said kindly.

"Would you be able to ride a horse for me? A test ride?" he asked leaning forwards to as if she was a child. She smiled and nodded her head. Giuseppe pushed against Klaus,

"Never will my daughter get on a horse" he yelled letting his hair come forwards. Klaus looked at his eyes and he gazed back.

"You will let your daughter horse ride" he said compellingly, while Callie and Damon watched them. Giuseppe stepped back and left the room.

"Thank you" Callie whispered, while Klaus nodded. Finn walked towards them with a young black stallion. Callie smiled and Klaus helped her up on, as Damon and her walked out of the stables.

Klaus smiled, remembering the day he first met the girl he would need in his future


	11. Chapter 11

**long time, no read. I've been very busy with school and I have made 2 vampire diaries videos on YouTube! Look for sineadk7200! And if you want a video made with any song, I'll make it :D btw – reviews and enjoy my story**

At town square.

"What the hell is Katherine here for?" Damon said angrily, Elena crossed her arms and gave a weak frown,

"Callie's idea, did you know their bffs?" Elena said as she watched Damon get pissed, he kicked the park bench, splitting it in half and making Elena jump.

"Last time she was here, she made Stefan take the coffins!" he said calmly, hoping to not scare Elena away from him as she walked up to him.

"I know, that's why I think we should leave Damon, so she won't fool us" Elena said as he hugged her, Katherine would play Elena around the guys to screw with their heads, especially Damon's.

"Nope, 'cause this trip is going to help us kill the originals'." He said with pride, Elena looked up with him with a devious smile,

"Seriously? They'll be gone?" Elena said ready to jump with glee.

"Just for you" Damon said sweetly, smiling his honourable smile. Elena stood on her tippy toes and kissed him, and returned to her normal posture.

"Thank you" she said before kissing him again. Damon pulled away, before holding Elena tightly to him and speeding off into a shop's ally way as Kol and Callie sat on the grass having a deep talk.

"I really don't care Kol" callie said impatiently, she still didn't know why he brought her here at eight in the morning, two hours before meeting them all, she only hoped Elena didn't jog by seeing this dramatic scene.

"You went to Ireland to get away from me, and to meet Alex again, didn't you?" Kol said desperately, Callie hated this, the desperate, controlling and annoying Kol, that's why normal left him.

"No, I went to Ireland to meet friends! And yes I met Alex, he was dying I had to give Klaus's blood!" Callie yelled at him, so what she met Alex, she had every right to, he was her ex, and her buddy. This brought out the other Kol she hated, jealousy.

"Klaus knows about this then? About you going to Alex? And going on a bender?" Kol said silently.

"Yea, who do you think brought me to the airport? Mayor Lockwood? And Klaus is perfectly fine with me on my benders." She said raising her head showing that she doesn't care.

"Well I'm not. And you got to stop it now" Kol said grabbing Callie's arms and looking into her eyes, and spoke aloud,

"You will not bond with my brother anymore, you will not talk to the Irish and you will not drink human blood, ever" he said, Callie stood there, surprised,

"What the fuck! Trying to compel me, that's a dick move! So you can go and fuck off! Jesus!" she said boxing him in his jaw, he stood their surprised, it didn't work, Callie walked away and he zoomed in front of her, grabbing her.

"Don't you dear tell me does words!" he said before he pushed her backward against a tree that stuck out sharp branches. Damon appeared out of nowhere, and grabbed his little sister, pulling her away from Kol's arms, Elena then came out with a stake shaped branch and stabbed Kol in the back, forcing him to the ground, Damon gave Callie to Elena, who was shocked by the events that happened. Just as Kol's arm reached around to pull the stake out, Damon snapped it, making him yell out in pain, before turning him on his back, making the stake dig in.

"Don't even think about trying to hurt my sister again, get it dick?" Damon said looking into his eyes, before turning and wrapping his arm around Callie, who said four words that stood out to Kol.

"I will kill him, if it's the last thing I do". Those four words, I will kill him.

**short I know! But there will be more tomorrow! And it will be the start of the camping trip were the girls and guys go head to head! Happy easter! Reviews please!xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**dear my beautiful peps. Sorry for the late update, school and crap :P guys did yea read the hunger games? I did! :D I have started to read book 2, and oh boy, its good! So if you're reading it you'll understand that I loaf you all now you do the reading :P enjoy!xoxo (btw- Damon and Elena kiss scene that happened in episode 11 didn't happen yet! **

**Friday**

"Caroline, can you slow it down?" bonnie said, she hated sitting in the front seat of Caroline's car, for several reasons. Caroline drove too fast, when another car was trying to overtake her, she would speed up. She sang too loud to her songs and looked at her makeup and hair every two minutes, instead of concentrating on the road and her speed. Elena and Callie slept in the backseat. It was seven in the morning and the drive would take at least four hours, and Caroline wanted to have them all in matching outfits, after reading the hunger games books she wanted this camping trip to be more like the arena, she would be Katiness winning, but she worried about who would be Petta. She ignored bonnie and sang her heart out, bonnie thumped her which made her stop, driving on, this journey was long.

"Caroline, seriously?" Callie said huffing, the store she brought them to would make the outfits, after the fitting they picked the fabric, well Caroline did. Black was the colour and they started designing it, the track suit bottoms were tight fitting, but Caroline and the designer said it would be useful, they were like skinny jeans,, but softer. The top was a black tank top, simple and was also custom made. Then it came to the cardigan, it black. Not surprisingly, skinny tight too, but it was thick fabric and had two pockets.

"Oh were not done yet, shoes!" she squealed, Callie flopped onto the couch like Elena, the shop was modern but the designer was old. The door opened and the ringer went off.

"Hello girls" Rebekah said standing in the door way, Callie got up and walked over to her, giving her a hug, she pulled away and smiled,

"I like the designs" Rebekah said watching Caroline modelling it, callie smiled and looked at Caroline who smiled at her

"I there class right? Caroline picked it, all by herself" Callie said loudly, Rebekah nodded her head watch the other blond vampire, she had style.

"Well will I get fitted?" Rebekah said standing up straight, that's when Pablo turned and smiled,

"Qui, Emilia will measure you up" he said in his French accent. Elena walked over to them, and smiled weakly.

"Hi Rebekah" she said, Rebekah looked the girl up and down, giving her a cold look, callie rolled her eyes. Grabbing both girls arms and dragging them over to Caroline,

"Bonnie come here" she said the witch stood up and joined Elena's side, callie looked at all the girls.

"Okay, get over your shit against each other, okay? Because Kol and Elijah are leaving and then better be leaving with whopped asses, get me?" callie said seriously, they all nodded and looked at each other.

"No matter who we are, we are friends, sisters, bitchs and we forget everything bad that has happened, deal?" callie said with peeled eyes, they all nodded,

"Can we get something to eat?" Caroline said they all smiled. Finally, Callie thought.

"I'll join you guys, I want to get the fitting over with" bonnie said, Elena grabbed her bag and so did Caroline as they walked out of the shop, Caroline still in the fighting gear.

A little café across the road soothed their hunger, Caroline and Elena rumbled on but callie looked out the window, she saw a black Toyota Hilux pull outside the café, she shot up and went outside, jumping at the girl who appeared out of it. Caroline looked at them, and Elena studied them.

"Seems to be her bestie or something" Caroline said, she couldn't see the girl but she knew that girl was the same height as herself. Elena widen her eyes and shook her head,

"That's no bestie. That's –" Elena couldn't finish the sentence, but Caroline did.

"Katherine" she gulped. Shivers trapped her body watch both of them locking arms walking in to them.

Callie missed Katherine, she hasn't seen the vamp in seventy years but they always kept in contact. As they entered the café Caroline shot both of them an 'if only looks could kill' look, while Elena looked down, Katherine slipped into the table, watch her doppelganger, while took her seat again,

"Guys, this is-" callie said before being cut off,

"Katherine." Caroline said the same when Katherine woke her one morning, telling her that they would have so much fun together, how wrong was she.

"Hi Caroline, Elena" she said, puckering her lips as to kiss them. Callie smiled.

"You guys all know each other, well I knew Elena and Katherine met before, but you met her as well Caroline? That's saves time" callie said sipping her coffee.

"She killed me" Caroline said vaguely, Katherine smiled and Elena picked away at her chocolate muffin.

"Come on Caroline, killing you makes it a gift. Can you tell me the down sides of being a vampire?" Katherine asked, Caroline looked at her ready to pounce and attack her, it would be useful to see how the outfit would stand up to wear and tear,

"My dad hated me, he's dead because of vampires" she said getting ready to kill her.

"Caroline, we don't know if its vampires" Elena said quietly, letting it roll of her tongue, but Caroline ignored her

"I'm sorry" Katherine muttered, which made Elena look at her, Caroline raised her eyebrows and looked at Callie who shrugged.

"Wait, you're what?" Caroline said puzzled, Elena sat up straighter and looked at her.

"I lost my dad too. To a vampire/ werewolf. So I know it is hard knows that your father died to the same creature too" Caroline paused like the rest of them. Elena didn't get it, Katherine was an emotionless bitch, and here she is, saying sorry to Caroline. Callie smiled, Katherine was starting to act like her old self, while Caroline smiled weakly, Katherine was a mean girl, but she said sorry, ' give her ago' a voice yelled in her.

"Thanks" she mumbled, Elena gazed at them widely, before her phone gave a silent vibration, she looked at her vampy friends and Katherine who talked, ignoring Elena's phone. She slid it out of her pocket and rested it on her knees, it was Damon. She gave a small smile. She opened the text.

_Get outside now, don't tell them__**.**_** **for a good effect listen to Ron pope A drop in the ocean, which has been featured in the vampire diaries! It will also make you sad/happy ****

Elena looked up to see Damon behind his car, he shuffled his head to the left, she put her phone into her pocket and got up out of the chair, pushing it back in, she grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder,

"I think I'm going to go for a walk, ill met you guys later okay?" she said, Caroline looked at her, with adoring eyes.

"Sure" she said and looked at the other vampires. Leaving the café Elena walked over to Damon; she folded her arms and looked at him,

"What?" he asked, leaning against the boot.

"You're the one who wanted me" she said,

"And I still do" he said cockily. Elena rolled her eyes and leaned on the car beside him.

"Damon, what do you want, I have to do my fitting" she said, looking at the distance shop,

"You got that done" he replied, she looked at him as he looked at him. She raised her eyebrows,

"You weren't even their" she said, he smiled his cocky smile.

"Yea I was Elena, by the way, you've got a great body" Elena mouth dropped at his statement, 'could he have?' she said, going a bright pink. Damon smiled broadened and nodded.

"Prove it, what colour did Caroline pick out for our outfits'?" Elena asked, Damon smirked, 'it's Barbie, that's easy' he thought.

"Pink" he said honestly. Elena sighed relief, before nudging him, he nudged her back and she nudged him again, like the time they made chili.

"You almost had me for a second there Damon" she said relaxing, looking up at the sun. Damon smiled at her, as her eyes closed taking in the sun.

"And how can I have you for more than a second?" he asked her, Elena open her eyes and looked at him. She gazed down at his mouth and chin, she opened hers mouth but no words came out, shocked by what he meant

"Damon" she whispered as he cupped her chin, he looked down at her, and smiled, and 'she is so perfect' he said silently.

"Stefan won't be happy with our friendship" she said, she could only squeeze those words out. He looked at her again,

"Then we'll make it more" he said kissing her, she placed both of her arms around his neck, he placed them around her waist, before she pulled away for air.

"Damon, are we really going to –" she started, Damon knew what she was going to ask, 'are we really going to risk out friendship'

"Yes Elena, we are" he said before kissing her again. After a minute Damon pulled away, Elena gasped for air, she was really ready to move on.

"Damon, why did you come here?" she asked, he smiled before going to his car, opening the door. Elena stood alone expecting Damon to get a bag, but instead Damon muttered a few words, then her heart leaped. A sleepy Jeremy got out and smiled at her.

"Jer" Elena said gasping running up, tackling him into a hug, he hugged back,

"Lena" he said holding on to his sister not wanting to let her go, Elena almost filled with tears, she looked as Damon and smiled, 'thank you' she mouthed, he smiled, 'you're welcome' he said before walking down the street into a bar.

** I want reviews people! Btw - if you didn't listen to the song while reading it, go to youtube look up Ron pope a drop in the ocean lyrics and re read it! 3 u always! Xoxo sinead**


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you want?" bonnie said shaking her head towards the table, blood. She shook her head more and more trying to flee the ideas that came to her mind, 'is he going to take my blood' and then she froze as her mind attacked her with terrifying images, bonnie blinked hardly trying to remove the thought of Klaus draining every ounce of blood in her body.

"Bonnie. I'm not going to hurt you, but I tried you up because well, you were a danger to yourself" Klaus said placing a strand of her hair behind her ear. 'Since when did I become a danger? Or a danger to myself?' bonnie questioned herself.

"I wouldn't hurt myself" bonnie said shanked, as Klaus removed the ropes, letting her rub her wrists.

"You wouldn't, but Emily Bennett would" He said walking steadily to the table, picking up the box and moving it closer to the bowl.

"Emily hasn't talk to me since I brought someone back from the dead" bonnie said feeling saddened by Jeremy relationship with Anna and Vickie.

"Then why did she use your body to try and slice off my head when I tied you up to the chair" Klaus said pointing to her white blouse that held a blood stain.

"But I… Emily hasn't-" bonnie begun before Klaus grabbed her eyes with his and spoke more clearly, as his life depend on it.

"You are going to perform a spell, a reverse spell and I do know how you want your mother back, with her powers " bonnie took in the words, nodding and doing the command muttering her words before Klaus freed her, as soon she was out of hearing distance, she sobbed as inside her slowly died, and then she spoke quietly.

"I need you Emily, I need you to make sure Callie dies" bonnie sobbed and then the voice she wanted spoke.

"You know I can't make that happen. You have reversed the spell, but who will die for them, but you" Emily replied wisely.

"Emily if I do the quentace spell, will you link it to Catalina Salvatore?" bonnie sobbed widely. The quentace spell was powerful and non-reversible. Bonnie was told about it before from Grams about a woman, her husband and his friends, her husband brutally abused her making lose her first child and his friends had encouraged him on, they even raped her, but she knew if she turned to the police she would be even more punished. Every time she got pregnant, they would kick her baby and then the doctors in the vile group operate on her showing her the baby and how it was her fault. The woman then went to a witch and told her about her troubles, the witch put the quentace on her husband by taking a memory form the woman of him, and then it was sealed. That night the woman's husband abused her and made her making him a packed lunch for a night out with his boys, in which she placed the small droplet of the liquid the witch made. During the night her husband's ate a sandwich, and doing so caused the death of his friends, the people the witch took anger towards.

"And do you know that she will not die alone? I can only take three of the originals Klaus asked for and then your mother shall gain powers, are you risking that little girls life for someone else's?" Emily said resuming her powerful voice.

"She's a vampire, she should die" bonnie spat, then she felt a little breeze around her

"Now that's a Bennett witch" Emily said leaving with Bonnie's wish.

"Elena, stay. I will go, she probably went for a walk, the moon is out and it a lovey night, I'll go" Callie insisted as Elena freaked over her best friend's disappearance. Caroline tried to calm Elena down by volunteering to go with Callie, while Katherine and Rebekah were on Elena watch. 'Callie was right' Caroline thought as they walked through the forest. The moon was lively light as the night was calm. Callie talked with Caroline, who spoke out her problems and gave a little sob about her dad and how he hated what she was, but callie gave difference, she spoke to Caroline about how her dad hated Damon no matter what and saw callie as her mother and never let her do anything as he didn't want to lose her. Callie told Caroline about Stefan and Damon when they were young teens and she was ten, the day Stefan fell of his horse and broke his arm, the time were Damon dropped her into the family lake and she dragged him down with her and then started about the time she met Klaus before a howling went off. Both girls stopped and examine the placement of the howl, north.

"Caroline be careful, smoky mounts aren't supposed to have werewolves here anymore, but we could be wrong." Callie said before Caroline panicked. She took out her phone and texted Stefan,

_Wers Klaus? And ty?_

He quickly responded even do it took Caroline five minutes to receive the message in bad coverage.

_Out, gone in2 wolfs _

_Oh, thxk_

_U kk?_

_Yea y_

_U seemed worryd_

Callie sat against the trunk of the tree as Caroline received messages. "Caroline hurry on, no more big bad wolfs, okay" callie assured her for the hundredth time.

_Well im nt, I'm fine _

Caroline shut her phone and jumped off the tree. She fixed her gear and smiled at Callie. Who waved a black ribbon around in the air, before being crashed forwards, Caroline gasped as a black werewolf walked towards Callie, as she laid limply on the ground. The wolf sniffed at callie and then opened her mouth before Caroline pushed against it, sending it sideways she lunged forwards and shook callie and she awakened, grabbing the girl she walked her over to a tree and helped her onto a top branch, before go to find the wolf that did that, callie made Caroline promise to stay in the area. The same wolf came towards her but Caroline wacked it a few times before it whimpered and shrugged off. While another then came, Caroline was still sitting on the ground as it came and sat beside her. Caroline smiled as it nudged her a few times with its nose. Caroline rolled her eyes and rubbed the wolfs head, she always wanted a dog after spending a whole summer at the police station playing with snoop the drug dog, but a wolf was good too. The wolf licked her hand and she rubbed that against its shoulder, laughing completely forgetting about Callie above.

"I missed you" she said kissing its head, knowing it was Tyler, he always held that attractive and protective smell. The wold licked the side of her face and Caroline shivered, but she knew it was a good shiver. Callie eventually coughed and Caroline came back to earth. The wolf arose as she did and turned its head towards her, she bend down and kissed his muzzle and said goodbye before kissing it again. Callie jumped down once he left and Caroline blushed.

"Caroline do you know who attacked me?" Callie said straight, and Caroline nodded.

"Yea, Klaus" she said folding her arms. But Callie sighed,

"Em... Caroline Klaus would never attack me, for anything." Callie said awkwardly.

"Well he just did" said trying to convince her.

"Caroline" Callie said shaking her head,

"No, No, No, No, No" she muttered, Callie put a hand on her shoulder but she spun around.

"I didn't kiss" she continued

"You did" Callie said, Caroline tried to shake the images and feelings she held inside of her,

"I kissed Klaus" she said shaking her head and smacking herself on the forehead, and then a beep went off, she opened her phone and saw a text from Elena,

_Bons back_.

"Let's go back" Caroline said, before blurting out loud, "I think I like Klaus".

**Reviewss!xxx*


	14. Chapter 14

Callie tossed and turned in the bed ending up kicking Katherine and Caroline out of it, she felt warmer than ever and her feet were killing her, it's what she imagined the feeling of being killed was like. She woke up at five am and took a blood bag, trying to calm her nerves and thought a walk would be go. She put on her shoes and grey hoddie and walked out to the lake, to see a full moon basking down at her, she took it in as if it was the sun and smiled. The last time she saw a moon as beautiful as this was in 1950's, with Katherine,

_1953_

"Katherine, stop fooling with my brothers heart and talk to him" callie said watching Damon follow them through the busy shops of Christmas eve.

"No, then I'm tied down to him. Let him Chase him, I like it when they Chase" Katherine purred as Damon got closer on their trail. Callie looked at her older brother, he seemed different, he was over the age of twenty four at least or else near it, callie jumped and followed Katherine into a children's toy shop as she freaked out for looking her brother in the eye for the first time since she went was kidnapped. Katherine walked up to the manager and compelled him that she needed help of buying several toys, he gave her a red bike, a brown stuffed teddy bear, that callie kept, he then gave her a baseball bat and she thought it was enough. Getting it all for free they made their way towards a clothing shop and Damon still followed them. Callie took deep breathes and smiled as she took in the smells of the shopping mall.

"Callie, go to Hollister shop, make Damon follow you and I will meet you there in ten minutes." Katherine said panicky, she didn't want anybody to know she wasn't in the tomb and Damon was quicker on his feet than she expected. Callie did so and grabbed Damon's attention making him think Katherine was with her. Once she go into the shop he left and Katherine meet her. They left and sat on the roof the mall looking at the clear sky and the moon, half full sharing secrets with one another

_Present day_

Callie smiled brightly, back than didn't care about anyone but herself and know she cared about her brothers and her friends. She thought about her friends, she had a while range of them and the oldest ones. She than thought about witches, she came across a lot of them in her time, but only Ester made an impression, even do she had been killed, she was always a part of her, they made a deal that wouldn't end until both of them were dead. Even do Esther did try and kill of all her children and killed Alaric Saltzman at it, Esther still felt that her only daughter hadn't lived life to her fullest unlike her brothers. Callie understood this, she wasn't locked up in a box for over a century. The deal Callie made was an honest one, if someone tried to kill Rebekah, Callie would take the fight, getting whatever injuries that meant for Rebekah. If Rebekah was to die, Callie would instead. The moon was now leaving as the sun was getting ready to shin to the world. Leaving the lake she watched for half an hour the pain stopped. She smiled at her accomplishments and walked back to the cabin thinking about today 'something big will happen' a voice in the back of her mind screeched at her, she didn't take notice of this little pongy voice. The big thing that will happen to Callie is wining against the guys.

Damon was you before everyone else and found an opportunity to sneak out and see if everything was okay in the girl cabin, making sure Katherine and Rebekah hadn't thrown each apart. 'It would take Callie to make such a team' he mumbled, it really would by bringing in a bitch like Katherine and an original like Rebekah to join a witch, a baby vamp and a doppelganger. He could hear footsteps running along the ground and picked up his sister voice as she mumbled to herself. Damon smiled at this, he hadn't seen his sister so settled, so happy and most of all so peaceful in a long time. Damon turned on his heals knowing there was no point to check on the safe Callie but to head back to his cabin. He was only half an hour when he heard the screams of his name being called, the screams grew and grew but names changed from his, to Klaus's, to Katherine and to Caroline, Damon rand towards the screams and he felt a rush of wind past him, Klaus. Putting more speed into his running he made it towards the dying down of screams to see Caroline, Katherine, Rebekah, Elena and Klaus helping a bleeding body that had their veins showing, not pinkish red but black, Damon saw the beautiful blue eyes that were once deep as the sea turning into a dull grey and the mouth that spoke chatter and laughter only mumble words of pain. They brought her into the large cabin were a sleepy Bonnie was making coffee, she saw what happened and told them to place Callie on the couch. Damon could see her lower body was starting to go hard and freeze, and her heart slowed down more than ever, Bonnie placed her hand over the girls chest and her eyes widened, she looked at Damon and ignored everyone in the room,

"She dying" Bonnie said slowly just as Stefan burst into the brown cabin by the lake.

**Super sorry I haven't wrote to you guys in ages! But I made the last chapter last night and I'm ready to post it soon! I had huge huge huge exams and I'm done now! So enjoy! Love you all, the girl with the knifes xx! **


	15. Chapter 15

Callie laid on her bed, she looked lifeless, but an Elena and Caroline who stood in the corner of the room without tears showed she was not dead yet. Damon sat on the bed beside her, Callie's head was titled to the side, and Damon could perfectly see the scars connecting together, they join as if it was a puzzle. Damon brushed her straight hair behind her ear, out of her pale face. Stefan, Bonnie and Abby were still working on spells for the girl but none justified. The sun was past set and he had sat in the same spot for over six hours straight, not speaking, but watching.

Callie twisted her head towards him, weakly smiling, eyes still seemed shut.

"Dame, go eat" she murmured but he hushed her to make her save her energy, seeing his little sister like this, it killed him. Stefan and Bonnie shortly arrived still no cure, at this point everyone but Damon gave up on the girl. Rebekah had never thanked Callie for saving her ass. While Katherine left a call to Damon to pass to Callie, thanking for many wonderful memories and moments. While other vampires called to the Salvatore house with flowers, neither Damon nor Stefan knew any of them as they came with flowers or kind words. Callie coughed up more blood onto the white sheet, in which she apologized to Damon but he smiled, he had always gave out to callie when she got dirt on the hardest things to clean. She closed her eyes, as the room filled. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie stood in the corner at the back, Stefan stood behind Damon who sat on the side of the bed arched over the girl, then Rebekah came in, she walked over to Callie and smiled. "A sleeping Beauty" she said aloud softly before kissing the girl's forehead letting a tear slip fast before wiping it away, she walked over to the open window that let the summer air breeze fall in glacially and leaned against the frame. No words were spoken everything silence. Another hour past as Callie slept there were times when Elena was convinced the girl had left them, but Callie was strong. Stefan and Caroline had moved the leather 'L' shaped black couch that was kept in the basement up to the room as Elena Caroline and Bonnie sat on it before their legs gave out. Most of them had fell into a sleep daze until Callie woke them by coughing again, this time was worst, she brought up blood and she couldn't stop. Footsteps came from the distance. Damon hoped the other witch got a cure but was disappointed by Klaus coming instead, he waked into the room and went straight for Callie's bedside, everyone seemed more alert as he looked at the girl, he pushed the strand of hair away from her head once again as she kept her eyes shut.

"She doesn't have long" he said sadly. Rebekah made a small gasp as the other girls did. Stefan stiffened up a little and Damon ignored the truth as tear swelled in his eyes. Klaus turned to bonnie and handed her a piece of paper, she opened it and read the Latin before her eyes widen.

"No, I can't, I'm not able" she said dissonantly and knowing it would be wrong. Klaus smiled and nodded "You can, get Emily like before" he said before going back to Callie. Bonnie paused, she never spoke until she was far from them but yet he knew, then she thought of one thing, Esther, the old witch liked callie and then she begun to chant. kluas bit into his wrist before Damon pushed him away, Stefan jumped on Damon still all in silence as callie slept, Stefan pulled Damon off Klaus and looked at him, as Klaus walked over to callie biting into his hand deeper, he then place it above her mouth as blood came out and continues to leave him into her, after five minutes of Bonnie chanting and Klaus giving his blood to callie, her colour came to her and Damon sat down by her side once again as if he never moved. Bonnie stopped and so did Klaus. They all watched Callie for ten minutes and she opened her eyes slightly, she moved her head little, she smiled strongly. The room was silent. Elena smiled slightly, never seeing this side to Klaus, bonnie took several second to herself worn out. Caroline remembered the time Klaus had saved her. Stefan shook his head and Rebekah slightly leaned against him.

"Damon" she said before tears became obvious, she rose from the bed and wrapped her arms around him as he did the same. Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah smiled and looked at each other in a friendly way,

"Stefan" she said as her older brother came down hugging her, she put her hatred for him away for the first time in over 100 years. She let the tears fall, Klaus left the room quietly, nobody noticed except her, Callie got out of the bed and used all her strength to make it down the stairs to the door where he was, Klaus smiled at her. She zoomed up to him in a hug and he caught her.

"You're never leaving me" she said as he kissed her forehead,

"I will never" he said holding her not wanting to let her go and then snapped her neck, she fell complete into his arm and he picked her up, carrying her out of the drive way and towards his car, as Stefan held Damon in the house, pushing him against the wall as he tried to break out, bonnie then sealed up the house with a spell, not letting anyone out of the house to stop them, Elena and Caroline dragged bonnie away to a corner and asked 'why?' and her answer was simple.

"She will be Klaus's problem now" she said honestly, Caroline and Elena still didn't understand. Bonnie smiled weakly.

"She's going to come back as a hybrid, a different type that is more dangerous than any other" bonnie said as both girls became surprised. Damon then arched near bonnie, Stefan did the same.

"What do you mean?" Stefan said, bonnie closed her eyes and sighed.

"Klaus said he could give my mother her powers back, if I could turn a Salvatore into a hybrid. She will be the only vampire turn hybrid, he's going to help her" bonnie said reassuringly. Damon stepped closer to bonnie only inches between them,

"You planned all of this" he spat at her she glared back at him, Elena could see the tension between them.

"Yes, I was going to tell Klaus to turn you, so if it went wrong, you would die" bonnie said, Damon darted faster and pusher against the wall across from them, he then went to bite into her neck before Caroline and Stefan pushed him away, Elena ran in front of him, placing both hand on his cheeks,

"Damon don't!" Elena said looking into his eyes, they held devastation.

"I lost her Elena, after everything" Damon said turning away kicking the chair that sat against the wall, Elena gasp as it smashed into the wall. Damon, I'm sorry. Elena knew it was her fault. If she never agreed with Esther the night of the gala, bonnie would have never been in the position to help Klaus get her mother's power. She spun around to see eyes watching her, even Rebekah was watching her.

"Bonnie, you shouldn't have" Elena said shaking her head, Bonnie's mouth dropped and looked at Elena with cruel eyes.

"Elena, she is a vampire, I don't care about her, and my mom needs powers" bonnie barked back, Elena glared at her, she knew bonnie all of her life and only knew Callie for six months, but she felt like family, a sister Elena always dreamed of.

"Bonnie, I'm a vampire! And Callie, she cared about all of us!" Caroline turned to bonnie and yelled those words, bonnie crossed her arms, and they all were against here.

"You know what I mean care!" bonnie said in deafens.

"Bonnie she cared about you and you stabbed her in the back! For your mom and if I remember right you went missing and Callie volunteered first to find you and you were so happy to see her, not us!" Elena said, trying to tell bonnie that she made a huge mistake. Bonnie scoffed.

"Elena she's a vampire! Caroline is different she is the best vampire I will ever met, and know. Callie is a vampire! So is Stefan and Damon" she spat, Stefan stood between the girls making sure they didn't kill each other. Stefan enjoyed it when Elena was angry.

"And what happens when I turn?" Elena let the words slip angry. Everyone turned towards her in confusion, she held the glare with bonnie who looked disappointed.

"You want to turn?" Stefan broken the silence, Elena looked at him and she nodded, she knew her choices know, she wasn't sure until now. She wanted to turn to stay with the people she loved.

"Yea, But never for you Stefan, I think you knew that since you were tempted to drive me off Wickerey Bridge" Elena said with pride walking out of the room, "Bonnie" she said turning on her heals. "Damon, Callie and vampires all over the world will be waiting on your apology" Elena files at her, Bonnie shook her head, "You'll be waiting forever Elena." She replied. Elena smiled and slightly chuckled "I'll have all the time I could ever need so just take your time." She walked up the stairs and into Callie's bed room where Damon sat on the bed, Elena sighed and walked up to him as he rose his head and looked at her, she placed her hand on his cheeks and smiled, she bend down and kissed his lips softly, after a minute she pulled away,

"We'll get her Damon" Elena said softly, Damon frowned his eyebrows.

"How do you know?" he said pausing, Callie was more value able to Klaus then Stefan was.

"Because a lot of us consider callie as a sister" she said smiling and then Caroline and Stefan came into the room,

"Yea, just because we don't have the same blood doesn't mean we can't treat her like a little sis!" Caroline said sitting on the bed beside Damon.

"Come on Damon, I think some bother bonding is in order" Stefan said smirking. Just like that the four of them had bargain themselves into a road trip.

**sequel is in order I believe ;) xx**


End file.
